


Sharing Tears

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Wonhui Smut [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crying, Drabble, M/M, Sad, Vague Sex, farewell sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: To be fair, Jun’s words to Wonwoo was disguised in a joke. “I’m not crying so don’t you be a crybaby, okay?” he said with a cheeky smile.





	Sharing Tears

They fell down despite his promise.

To be fair, Jun’s words to Wonwoo was disguised in a joke. “I’m not crying so don’t you be a crybaby, okay?” he said with a cheeky smile.

The air was mushy and hot, but that’s not the only reason he’s soaking in sweat. The stream of perspiration covering his naked body was not merely his. Pressing his body to his was Wonwoo, and like Jun, there was not a single fabric covering his skin.

More intense than the heat of the room was the heat inside Jun, spreading him apart in the most pleasurable way. Still, Jun’s sight was blurred with tears. Pathetic.

“Sorry, I—It’s not—“ It was hard to form a coherent sentence but Jun tried his best. He moved a hand and wiped the tears from his face, trying to look at Wonwoo and explain himself.

What he saw astounded him. Hovering above, Wonwoo was biting his lips and his eyes were completely wet. His face was twisted in a way that Soonyoung and Jihoon would love to tease. In the past Jun would say, “It’s okay, you’re still cute.” He couldn’t say that this time even though this was his last chance. The thought made Jun wanted to cry again, and as if in sync, some tears fell from above to Jun’s face.

“Uh...” Wonwoo lowly sobbed without stopping his steady thrusts. He looked in so much pain, Jun automatically raised a hand to stroke the side of his hips. It’s okay, he said without words. We had shared so many things for such a long time. Let us share this sadness here in our last moment.

So that’s how they continued with this dance; limbs tangled, tears and sweat mingled. When the end loomed, presenting itself in the heat pooling down at the bottom of his stomach, Jun let go of all restraints. He let himself pull Wonwoo down for a messy kiss, and another, and another. It was never-ending since Wonwoo also reciprocated his desperation, not letting go of his lips. Pleasure seeped further into his body while anguish stabbed deeper into his heart. More tears fell.

When it ended, so did the stream of tears. He raised both hands to cup Wonwoo’s face, wiping the trace of wetness off the skin. The feeling of Wonwoo’s tears against his fingers made him think of how he would no longer be able to wipe them whenever Wonwoo needed it. The feeling of his own tears sticking to his face told him that it wouldn’t be the last time he would cry for his love.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened when I had a lot in my mind and needed a little escape. I’m also strangely fascinated with the imagination of Jun crying. This is my second Jun-crying-fic, I might do more and separate them from this series to give them their own.


End file.
